Yellow Car
by Chibimax
Summary: Having a day without a mission, Mudflap and Skids are bored like hell, they want to play a game, but don't know what to play,untill they see Bumblebee passing by... Set after ROTF


Yellow car

It has been a month since the fight in Egypt has ended. For today, the Autobots didn't have any call of a Decepticon activity.

So everyone had a time off. Ratchet was watching his TV show called E.R., since a doctor has told him about the show.

Ironhide was at Lennox place, letting the soldier see his family.

Optimus Prime was talking with the guys of the government about almost everything that has to do with them or Decepticons.

Arcee and her sisters where hanging around the base doing something.

As for the twins…The twins where bored like hell. "Man I'm bored !" said Mudflap as he and his brother walked around the base.

"Hey, let's play a game." Said Skids.

"Okay." Said Mudflap. "What for game ? We can't play basket ball, because 'Hide has shot the ball death and we can't play twister because we're only with two bots. Let's play a human game."

"We always play a human game, idiot." Said Skids.

"Who are you calling a idiot, idiot !" said Mudflap.

"I'm looking at one, idiot !" said Skids.

The two were ready to kick their afts, when suddenly a horn went off. They both looked up and saw Bumblebee driving in.

"Yellow car !" yelled Skids and hit Mudflap on the arm.

"What did you that for ?!" yelled Mudflap as he rubbed his arm.

"It's a game, bro !" said Skids.

"What hit a bot ?!" asked Mudflap confused.

"No, everytime a bot sees a yellow car passing by or see one standing, you can hit the person." Explained Skids.

"Ohhh…" said Mudflap. "One problem, bro."

"What ?" asked Skids.

"We're on a military base and there's no yellow cars around here !"

"Then we just follow the only yellow car that's around here !" said Skids. "Come on !"

The two transformed into their alt modes and drove around the base to see Bumblebee first.

It didn't take long before they found Bumblebee. Mudflap was the first one who saw him and transformed first. "Yellow car !" he said and hit Skids on the arm.

"Hey !" said Skids. "I didn't hit you that hard !"

"Did to !" said Mudflap.

"Did not !" yelled Skids. The two stood ready to start a fight with each other when they were greeted by the yellow bot.

"Hey guys." Said a male's voice over the radio. "What are you fighting for ?"

Skids and Mudflap stood there looking at Bumblebee, ready to punch each other.

"Lost you've voice ?" asked Bumblebee as he didn't get a reply from the two bots.

Skids and Mudflap didn't say anything. They only stare at Bumblebee.

'Okay, now their giving me the creeps.' Thought Bumblebee.

"I'm going to check out on the others." Said a Female voice from Bumblebee.

As soon Bumblebee was far away from them, the two hit each other on the arm, yelling 'yellow car' to each other.

The twins looked at each other and started to laugh. "Oh man, this game is great !" said Mudflap.

"Yeah, let's keep playing it, but we mustn't let Bumblebee notice us that we are following him." Said Skids.

Mudflap nodded and started to follow Bumblebee again.

The game of following the yellow car, hit the other bot and hide from the yellow car game continued for a while.

Bumblebee sighed as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Skids and Mudflap ducking behind a building. 'What is it with those two ?' thought Bumblebee. 'Their following me since I arrived here.'

Bumblebee looked up as he heard a familiar engine driving towards him. "Hey, hey, hey !" beamed the radio.

"Hey Bumblebee." Greeted Lennox as he gotten out of the black car.

"Hey kid." Said Ironhide as he was done transforming. "What ya doing here ?"

"Visiting, grandma." Said Bumblebee through the radio.

"Grandma ?" asked Lennox. "I knew they said you're old and you raised 'Bee, but I didn't know you're female."

"Don't push me, Lennox." Said Ironhide as he activated his cannons.

Lennox laughed. "Chill, 'Hide." He said. "I'm just messing with you."

"I'm got a question." Said Bumblebee from the radio.

"Fire away, younling." Said Ironhide.

"What's up with the twins ? Their following me the hole time, yelling yellow car and hitting each other. When I look at them, they hide." Said Bumblebee through the radio with all sort of voices.

"Oh, I know." Said Lennox. "They are playing the game 'Yellow Car'. Every time, you see a yellow car, you have to hit the person who is playing along with the game. Why their following, well, it's obvious. You're the only yellow car around this base. Why their hiding ? Well, I think they don't want you to know their following you."

"Well their doing a lousy job at it." Said a old man's voice over the radio.

"Of course they do ! They're not trained for being spy's like you are." Said Ironhide as he slammed a arm around Bumblebee and pulled the yellow Autobot closer to say in a way 'You're doing a good job.'

Bumblebee smiled. "Well it's time to pay them back." Said a man on a evil voice through the radio.

---

"Where is he ?" asked Mudflap. "We haven't find him anymore after he was done talking with Lennox and Ironhide."

"Yeah, he couldn't get that far away." Said Skids. "I mean, he's yellow ! You can see a yellow car from everywhere."

"You are right." Said a radio voice behind them. The twins turned around and saw that Bumblebee was standing behind them.

Bumblebee would have grinned as he could. He grabbed the two from the ground like he did in Egypt and slammed the two against each other. "Yellow car." Bumblebee said with his real voice, before dropping the two and walking away.

"Slag." They both said as they realized they were just hit by the only yellow car on the base.

---

I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I wasn't planning to write a story nor to write a story about the game. It was all thanks to Misery11's (on Deviant art) art. She made a great comic about Yellow car, what holds a TFA Bumblebee, Wasp and Ironhide. Go and check it out ! It's really funny.

Dislcaimer: I don't own TF or the game Yellow car.


End file.
